


Demian

by CaliArena



Series: Diarios [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Demian conoce a Chris, su vida da un giro inesperado. Algunas veces para bien y otras... no tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demian

Nunca había sido muy apegado a la lectura. De pequeño me habían lanzado a la televisión como una segunda madre, por lo que crecí tan idiota como tantos otros niños del mundo. Y vaya que maldigo esos momentos desperdiciados en contenidos basura que atrofiaban mis neuronas hasta achicharrarlas. Pero yo, a diferencia de esos otros niños, pude salvarme.  
  
Mi amor por la lectura comenzó, más bien, forzado. Al principio no eran más que los pequeños libros que daban para leer en la escuela, insulsos si en este momento los releyera, pero que de a poco cautivaron mi atención. Poco más tarde sería cuando me volcase de lleno a las 'enciclopedias', como suelen llamarlas.  
  
Y todo eso se lo debo a Chris.

  


* * *

  


Conocí a Chris en primer año de la secundaria mientras buscaba un lugar tranquilo en el cual devorar mi alfajor de chocolate diario. Ella estaba sentada en el escalón de la puerta al laboratorio vacío, con un cuaderno sobre las piernas y escribiendo frenéticamente. En ese entonces yo era tan idiota e inexperto como todos los demás chicos en lo que se refería a las chicas, por lo que no supe muy bien como acercarme a ella ni esconder lo mucho que me había gustado.  
  
Cuando me acerqué más a su rincón solitario ella prácticamente gruñó, tensando su rostro como hacen los gatos antes de lanzarse a atacar, y me dirigió una mirada perspicaz.  
  
— Escribo sobre lo errático de la mente humana y el por qué de el comportamiento idiota de todos esos subnormales-murmuró, lanzando una mirada auto suficiente a su cuaderno.  
  
Le sonreí.  
  
— Tal vez necesites ayuda con eso. Yo... pertenezco al grupo de subnormales que mencionas y podría explicarte algunas cosas.  
  
Soltó una risita floja, señalándome el lugar vacío a su lado.  
  
Ella, luego de ese primer encuentro, fue muy buena conmigo. Desde entonces se ha vuelto mi consejera, compañía y mejor amiga.

  


* * *

  


—¿Qué haces? ¡No! Debes escribir antes de pegar... ¡No! ¡No tanto pegamento!  
  
Solté todo lo que traía en las manos, ya rendido a la inútil tarea de crear una tarjeta de San Valentín, algo que solíamos hacer en las clases de plástica y dibujo por estas fechas. Chris no dejaba de atormentarme con instrucciones que me ponían nervioso, haciendo que me arrepintiera de haber pedido su ayuda. Porque este San Valentín no sería como los demás, sino que estaba listo para declararme a la chica que me gustaba luego de cinco años de conocerla.  
  
—¡Deja de arrugar el papel! —me gritó, quitándolo de mis manos.  
  
Soltó un gran suspiro, tirando de las puntas de su cabello color avellana, seguramente insultando mi persona interiormente. No quise saber lo que ella pensaba del intento de tarjeta, pero un vistazo a su rostro me dejó saber que tendría que pensar en algo mejor para el 14 de febrero o me quedaría solo por siempre.  
  
—Eres un idiota, Demian —dijo, arrojando el papel rosa sobre la mesa.  
  
Acto seguido se levantó y salió del aula echa una furia, empujando a quien se pusiera en su camino. Y la depresión adolescente me invadió.

  


* * *

  


Estábamos hablando sobre uno de los libros de la escuela que deberíamos dar en examen la semana siguiente. Chris hablaba de lo absurdo que era que la protagonista se casase con un Conde al que había odiado medio libro sólo para no quedarse sola mientras el protagonista terminaba con tres hijos. Entonces fue cuando vi mi oportunidad.  
  
— ¿Crees que Jean y Luis deberían... no sé... terminar juntos?  
  
Ella siguió observando las blancas páginas del libro, siendo consciente de lo que implicaba aquella pregunta.  
  
— Creo que... —suspiró, mirándome a los ojos al fin— Creo que si Jean y Luis se volviesen algo más que amigos, perdería el sentido de su relación y la historia se convertiría en otro cliché. Y creo que la autora pretende evitar eso.  
  
Volvió a dirigir la mirada al libro.  
  
— Jean y Luis están bien como están...

  


* * *

  


— Rayos, ¡lo olvidé!  
  
Me detuve en medio de la calle, aún con medio brazo dentro de la mochila y un gesto de fastidio. Me parecía casi imposible haberme olvidado mi alfajor en casa porque era casi como ponerme los pantalones antes de la ropa interior. Algo... absurdo, e imposible de salir a la calle así.  
  
Chris me observó atentamente unos pasos por delante de mí. Habíamos ido a mi casa ya que uno de los profesores faltaba y teníamos dos horas libres. Mi casa queda a unas cuadras y... Chris había insistido.  
  
— ¿No puedes comprar uno? —simplemente preguntó.  
  
Algo en mi expresión pareció causarle gracia, porque comenzó a reírse.  
  
— Su...supongo que sí, pero...  
  
— Ya, ya —Sujetó mi muñeca con algo de fuerza, alzándola a la altura de sus ojos—. Te compraré uno si no me haces llegar tarde.  
  
Y me arrastró todo el camino hasta la escuela.

  


* * *

  


— ¿Sabes qué? Creo... Creo que deberías salir con Rose.  
  
El trozo de pizza que estaba masticando decidió seguir por vías incorrectas, haciéndome toser exageradamente. Luego de beber casi todo el contenido de la botella de coca-cola, pude respirar con normalidad. Miré con disgusto lo que quedaba de pizza en el suelo.  
  
Chris hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
— No es para que reacciones así, que... Rose es una buena chica. No es tan maravillosa como yo, por supuesto —soltó una risita mientras atrapaba algo de queso que escapaba de su porción—, pero es algo inteligente... —Me guiñó un ojo— Y bonita, ¿no crees?  
  
— S...Ssí, eso creo —carraspeé, intentando recuperarme de la impresión—. Me sorprende que... Es que...  
  
Chris se rio de mi pobre espectáculo, golpeándome con la almohada que estaba sobre sus piernas.  
  
— Es que nunca solemos hablar de... cosas así. —Sabía que me estaba poniendo morado, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
Ella asintió, medio sonriendo.  
  
— ¿No crees que después de cinco años siendo amigos... no deberían haber temas de los cuales no hemos... hablado? Ahahah shht —Me silenció—. Tengo razón y punto.

  


* * *

  


Chris había tenido razón en eso de que no debería haber ningún tabú entre nosotros, al igual que no se equivocaba con Rose. Era una chica agradable, simpática, no demasiado inteligente pero lo suficiente como para sobresalir en el grupo de las chicas. No estamos saliendo ni nunca lo estuvimos. Simplemente... por más perfecta que sea, creo que no es para mi, ni yo el tipo de persona que pudiese gustarle.  
  
El quinto año terminó hace unos pocos días y he aprobado todas las materias con buenas notas, por lo que en casa no pueden quejarse. Hasta hemos preparado una especie de cena a la que solamente asistirá Chris para celebrar el fin de otro curso, luego del cual ella se quedará a dormir como es costumbre. Mi madre nunca ha tenido problemas con eso, y si a ella la dejan quedarse debe ser porque sus padres tampoco se oponen.  
  
Ella llega pasadas las nueve con su mochila celeste en la espalda y su almohada bajo el brazo. Sonriendo, se dirige apresuradamente a la cocina arrojando sus cosas por el suelo para tomar un poco de lo que mi madre está preparando. La cena transcurre normal, con risas y el vuelo de alguna cosa por la habitación. Lo inusual comienza cuando Chris se calla abruptamente y comienza a buscar algo en su mochila.  
  
—¡Aquí está! Demian, esto es para ti.  
  
Y la curiosidad es mucha cuando reconozco el cuaderno en el que ella hacía sus anotaciones constantemente y nunca me dejó leer. La observo unos segundos, confundido, antes de tomarlo. Al abrirlo en una página cualquiera, vaya sorpresa con lo que me encuentro.  
  
—No estudiabas el comportamiento idiota de la gente, ¿cierto? —pregunté arqueando las cejas.  
  
Chris soltó una carcajada que resonó en la habitación.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no! Es algo... más que eso.

Fin


End file.
